


Falling Into This Again

by ThatKanraGirl



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Eliot crying because he gets attached to a certain first year nerd, M/M, Quentin is oblivious as always, queliot, tw: cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKanraGirl/pseuds/ThatKanraGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot jumps to conclusions when he sees Penny and Quentin in the storage closet during the first trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into This Again

A sharp chill raced down Eliot’s spine and his breath became lodged in his throat mid inhale. He was sure the noise he made had been audible, but he hadn’t heard it, and neither Quentin nor the company he was keeping seemed to notice him either. Eliot strained his ears, desperate to hear their conversation.

So they were going to cheat. Good for them. He would be lying if he wasn’t mildly impressed that Quentin had it in him, but the pride he had in his little first year was far overshadowed by the sick stab of jealousy that was twisting in the pit of his stomach.

He closed the door; rather, he slammed the door shut. His mind was racing as his legs carried him faster and faster, past the first years that jumped at the sudden noise, past Margo, who looked between him and the direction he had come from with concern before following after him, and past the silent blue eyes stared at his retreating back. Eliot silently hoped that they were guilty eyes, but he didn’t dare turn and look Quentin Coldwater in the eyes, not now.

Years of carefully and meticulously building up his walls were suddenly at stake. He hadn't wanted to get attached because he always got hurt, but he thought Quentin was different. He thought that if he would be safe from anybody, it would be him, the only boy that had looked at him and saw him, not his suave façade and impeccable skills behind the bar.

The thought that he was indeed overreacting crossed Eliot’s mind. Maybe there was a perfectly good explanation that his…friend…was alone in a storage closet with that Penny boy that never seemed the cause him anything but headaches, bruises, and plummets in self-esteem. Because they were going to cheat on the test. Yes. That’s all. Cheat on the test.

Cheat. Cheat. Cheat.

Cheater.

Eliot shook his head and slammed his open palm against the wall. Margo’s voice distantly reached him, and maybe she had his hands on his back. Maybe she was trying to soothe him, but he couldn’t see straight. Time seemed to be running in rewind while he was stuck in fast forward. He shouldn’t be so jealous when they were just talking.

Talking. That’s it. Talking about cheating.

Cheating.

His body shook as he exhaled hard, and his eyes burned even though he had clenched them shut to prevent the inevitable. Eliot tried to reason with himself that Quentin couldn’t cheat on him if they weren’t a couple. That’s not how it worked, but he still felt betrayed. After all of the times he had stuck his neck out for him, been there for him when no one else was looking out for him, and Quentin repaid him by hanging out in storage closets with Penny-what’s-his-damn-name-psychic-mind-fucker-guy.  
No. Eliot wouldn’t cry. Not again. Not anymore.

Except for the one tear that pricked the corner of his left eye before sliding down his cheek and dripping from his chin.

He allowed Margo to pat his face with a handkerchief, but left her guessing on what had led him to spiral out of control so hastily despite how much she pried. Some things were better off kept to himself, like his heart, he supposed.


End file.
